


Hand Me Your Courage

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: JeanMarco Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chaptered, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marco Bott, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean needs someone to hold his hand and Marco is more than happy to be the one to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Me Your Courage

**Author's Note:**

> marcos real handsy and jeans okay with it
> 
> My contribute to JeanMarco Week 2015 Day Three: Hand to Hold or Vigil
> 
> will continue the chapters after JeanMarcoWeek is over

"Whoa- hey, hey, you okay?" I asked in a whisper, sticking out my hand just like how Ma would do to me when I fell. He looked up at me, pretty eyes with tears in the corners focusing on me and immediately making me nervous.

 

He said something and I didn't hear it. So he yelled, face scrunching up, "Are you even listening to me?"

 

"What? I am!" I protested. It was hard not to get caught up in his eyes. I'd never seen such a color.

 

"Well..." His face did this weird thing where it changed color, just barely, to pink. Wow. How did he do that? "Well, whatever. I'm not 'o- tay'! I don't even know what that means."

 

"I didn't say 'otay' I said 'okay'." I told him, frowning. Was he making fun of me? Do I need to go get a teacher?

 

"You said it again! What does that even mean?"

 

"I'm saying okay! Oh- Kay! Kay!"

 

"Oh, oh..." His frown disappeared and he looked to his left, fingers trembling as they clawed at his shorts. I prodded them with my own.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

He shouted at me, eyes shut and face pink again (even his ears were pink!), "I'm fine! Don't make fun of me!"

 

"I'm not..." I whispered again, crouching beside him and reaching to take his hand, but he jerked away.

 

"Yes, you are! You're making fun of me for falling..." He opened his eyes and they almost seemed to have changed color from the way he was looking at me now. "And don't touch me!"

 

"I'm just trying to help you up..." I told him, scooting back just a little, uncomfortable at his yelling. I wish he would stop.

 

It took a minute of staring, but finally he accepted my offer, silent as he let me lift him up.

 

"What's your name?" I asked, smiling. Maybe he could be a new friend.

 

"Jean." He grumbled, still holding my hand even if we were both standing.

 

"Shawn?"

 

"No, Jean, like, ja-awn. Say 'ja'."

 

"Ja?" I spoke cautiously, hoping not to anger him again.

 

"Good, now, say 'awn'." He instructed, expression softening, if only a little.

 

"Now put them together."

 

"Ja-awn."

 

"Faster."

 

"Jean...?"

 

"Yes! Good."

 

We stood in silence, him grinning like I was the first person to say his name right, and me looking at his pretty eyes again.

 

"Hey, idiot, listen to me!"

 

"I'm not an idiot, Jean!" I hissed, biting my lip, "And I am listening."

 

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his fingers in my grip, "What's your name?"

 

"It's Marco."

 

He nodded and finally looked over at me, expression breaking into surprise, "You've got a lot of freckles, Marco."

 

"I do?"

 

"Yeah." Jean continued to stare at my face, eyes roving all over it. He looked so excited to see them. Had he never seen freckles before? "I wish I had some... They're really cool."

 

I thought about that for a minute before smiling again and gently splaying my fingers over his cheek. It was soft. "Ma says I get them in the sun. Maybe if you play outside more you'll get some too and we can match!"

 

He didn't pull away from my touch, but I didn't want him to feel weird, so I took my hand back when he began to talk. "I would, but I don't have any friends to play with."

 

"Yes, you do!" I called, startling him with the volume of my reply.

 

"Nuh uh..."

 

"I'm your friend!" I confessed, watching his cheeks do the pink thing again with an excited grin, "We can play together in the sun and get lots of freckles."

 

Jean looked confused as to why I would say any of this, "We can?"

 

"Yeah! Meet me here every recess and we'll get lots of these." I answered, taking his other hand and pressing it to my own freckles. He smiled, eyes changing color again, but this time they didn't scare me.

  
Even if there were tears in them again. Because he looked happy.


End file.
